


Make Me

by 373829g



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, I both love him and hate him immensely, I wrote this so I could express myself to my partner, Jefferson is so fucking cocky omg, M/M, This is me projecting my own feelings onto fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/373829g/pseuds/373829g
Summary: My partner said I certainly must've slept well and enjoyed myself and they won't tell me why and I kept begging them to tell me and they just said "Make me" and yada yada yada I don't need to spill my life to you but they asked what I meant by "I don't know if you mean what I want you to mean" and I got shy so I wrote this real quick to send to them lolAnyways it's really cute I think so please enjoy
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 29





	Make Me

“Tell me,” Alex whined. Jefferson smirked, laying back on the unnecessary amount of pillows and putting his arms behind his head. 

“Make me,” he challenged. Alex inadvertently blushed but continued to hold his gaze with the prick who lounge atop his bed. 

“Oh?” came his weak, high-pitched reply. He mentally cursed himself as his tone betrayed him. Jefferson’s said nothing, his smirk widening. 

But Alex was never one to back down from a challenge though. And even if Jefferson didn’t mean what he immediately assumed he was implying, then.. Well they would solve that issue when they got there. 

He went forward, hovering over the prick that unwittingly stole his affections half a moment later. He adopted his own smirk to match that of the man underneath him. Jefferson’s breath visibly hitched and his smirk fell.

“Like this?” he asked, voice lowered.

He leaned down and connected their lips in a heat of intoxicating adrenaline. Jefferson gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Alex’s senses were screaming at him. He wanted so badly to rush into this, but he knew that real relationships were fragile in the beginning, and took time. So he refrained from doing all the things he so craved so badly to do. If he and Jefferson were truly meant to be together, they would stay together long enough for them to reach all those points when they were due. 

They continued to kiss, only breaking apart when they could no longer deny their body’s basic need for oxygen consumption. Alex looked tentatively down at Jefferson, who smiled and rested their foreheads together.

“I guess you’re not as dense as I thought you were,” he quipped.

Alex scoffed and smiled. “Shut the fuck up,” he said playfully, leanign down to catch his lips again.


End file.
